csofandomcom-20200223-history
Toxicity
Start Toxicity (zs_trace) (Poisonous Wound in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies) is the first Zombie Scenario 2 map in Counter-Strike Online. Background One year after the Lost City incident. Inside the helicopter flying over Caribbean Sea sky. "Hello~ brave LS team! I'm Senior Researcher Soy from Aegis Institute, you guys can start entering the operation area. As you know, the power of the zombies has been weakened after the Lost City incident. However, we do not know whether Dr. Rex is developing another batch of zombies or not. Hence, our goal for this, is to find clues on Dr. Rex. I'll provide more information about the operation area. Good luck guys!" The communication from Aegis laboratory has ended and an order to proceed has been given by the captain of LS team. Team Alpha started to parachute and soon after, an unknown sound can be heard from the jungle. Transcripts LEGEND: Blue transcripts are speeches from Soy. ; Introduction #''This is Alpha team. Everyone have reached the drop point?'' #''OK, Bravo and Charlie will make a detour to enter. Over.'' #''Hello! Can you hear me? I am Soy, a senior researcher in Aegis laboratory.'' #''You guys are urgently dispatched to the place to find ingredients that were used by Dr. Rex in the past.'' #''I don’t think there is a big danger but some other groups are aiming on this facility as well, so please be careful!'' ; Tips #''Tip: Press keyboard button at switch to open the door.'' #''Tip: There are obstacles in the map which can be destroyed. You can obtain a certain amount of dollar by attacking the obstacle.'' #''Tip: Supply point is available in the map to allow you to rearrange your weapon by spending. Please check the shop indication.'' ; First move #''We’ll dash into Alpha team’s operation area.'' #''The road is blocked as the tunnel indicated in the operation map has been destroyed. We’ll make a detour.'' #''The Zombies are here! We are attacked in every direction! Alpha team, please move to the safety area!'' #''Isn't zombies annihilated after the Lost City incident?! We need backup!'' #''This is Bravo. I am looking for drop point! Move to the warehouse area!'' ; Event 1 #''Switch does not work. Destroy it with force!'' #''We've entered the computer room. We’ll send you data related with the facility.'' #''This place is surrounded by zombies! Bravo and Charlie teams will find another landing point!'' #''Continue to move forward! The Zombies are following us!'' #''Please be careful! We've detected a strong host zombie presence!'' #''There is a way to make a detour by using the basement passage. Destroy the steel door to enter!'' #''Use this dynamite to open the way! Activate dynamite’s detonator!'' #''The dynamite has not exploded! Destroy it with your fire power!'' #''Now, the distance from the route to the drop point is reduced. We are moving to the landing point through the narrow passage!'' ; Black Hawk Down #''This is Bravo team! We are being attacked by unknown enemy! Mayday! Mayday!'' #''Bravo team is in need of help! We’ll make an emergency landing! Arrrrrgh!'' #''Oh my god.. This is a terrible scene.. I think we should double up our movement and get out from here! We will request for support from the laboratory!'' ; Dione Discovery #''This is really horrible. At least Alpha team should have escaped! We’ll send a rescue helicopter, so destroy the hangar door as fast as you can!'' #''I've never expected such things to happen. This is a mistake.. I’ll start planning to escape!'' #''You can see a tunnel towards the exit if you continue to move on! The rescue helicopter has arrived!'' #''We can secure entrance from drop point by using the dynamite! Keep your spirit high!'' #''We've finally survived.. It is shocking to see the amount of Rex’s zombies remaining after the war..'' #''We've secured landing point for the helicopter! Umm? What is this sound? Faster, show me the image!'' #''That is..?! Siege Type? No, that is still unstable! Maybe that is..? Is that Prototype Dione?!'' #''I think it’s still under unstable status, however, it looks very dangerous! Defeat it fast!'' #''Oops! It is calling for the zombies! I guess those zombies are listening to his order!'' ; Dione Battle #''This sound.. Dione is collecting the poison, run away!'' #''Please be careful of the floor! That is a tentacle attack from Dione!'' #''Be careful! The strong tentacle attack is coming!'' #''Dione is collecting the poison again, run away!'' #''It seems like tentacle attack is happening again! Please watch for the sign of the floor carefully!'' #''This sound is..?! Dione is collecting the poison! Get out of his sight!'' #''His movement has become faster and stronger than before. Be careful!'' #''I’ve found Dione’s weakness point! Aim his chest!'' ; Dione Escape #''Fine! He looks exhausted! I think we might be able to capture him!'' #''Don’t put down your guard, everyone! This is not the end! Stay far away!'' #''Ah! It ran away.. It’s miracle that it still survive. I think we should find a solution as fast as possible.'' Release Date Toxicity was released on: *South Korea: 22 September 2011. *Indonesia: 12 September 2012. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. Tips *There are several spots which have large rocks in this map, where the player is able to climb onto. If he/she stands above the rock the zombies will be unable to damage the player. *Avoid Dione's poison as it deals moderate to high damage, slows down the victim's movement and decreases 30 to 50 of your health points every second. *Further information and tactics when facing Dione can be found here. *It is recommended not to blow up the wall of rocks before destroying the last barrier, as it will spawn more zombies than usual. Achievements Honor mission Gallery 1347071852_toxicity-2.jpg|Official screenshot 1347071831_toxicity-1.jpg|Ditto loadingbg_zs_trace.png|Loading background Loadingbg zs trace new.png|Ditto, new Tooltip_trace.png|Tooltip zs_trace_20120831_2029250.jpg|In-game screenshot txctycp.jpg|China poster txctycp2.jpg|Ditto 1347419423_incso_20120905_updatebanner-megaxus_v1.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Toxicity_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster File:Toxicity_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster Starting to the stage Starting briefing Black Hawk crash Trivia *Toxicity is the degree of strength of a poison. *This map is based on Airstrip map. *Musics in this map were taken from Recoil and Alamo missions from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes. *There are no spawn waiting sounds in round 1. It uses the radio sounds instead. *This map has many cartons of bullets but they are unusable for players. *On the part where Bravo Team sent an emergency radio call (about emergency landing), there were some death voices before the helicopter crashed. Some of the death voices are from the Spy and Sniper's voice from Team Fortress 2. *This is the only map in Zombie Scenario where the boss does not die after depleting its health bar. Dione was just wounded and it escaped successfully. id: Toxicity Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Simple maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps